


Mercy & Axel

by CallMehGabbeh



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anger, Angry older brother who isn't very happy (duh he's angry), Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I dropped so many hints, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Pissed Chica, Protective males, Secrets, Sexy Times, Violence, im sorry, motherfucker, nom nom, shhhh, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMehGabbeh/pseuds/CallMehGabbeh
Summary: A drunken night has tempers flaring and feelings coming out once and for all. An overprotective brother tries to get to the bottom of his sister's weird actions. Clint is back as a small part of this story. Sorry for this shit summary, but my migraine is getting the better of me. Rated M for some, um, yeah, reasons woop woop, enjoy! OC/OC  M/F





	1. Chapter One

Mercy's eyes slowly drifted open in the dark and unfamiliar bedroom. Her head was pounding from the alcohol she had consumed the night before. She froze in the large comfortable bed when she realized she was naked and that there was a warm, hard body pressed into hers from behind, also naked.

Oh fuck. Her mind groaned. She remembered going to the bar with her fellow leaders and some friends, including her brother Clint, to celebrate finishing her leadership training. Slowly people either drifted off or left like her brother and Eric, who were undoubtedly not going to sleep once they got home if their wandering hands were any indication, until she was left alone at the bar. She drank a lot and then she remembered being surprised when Axel leant on the bar next to her. He had drifted off earlier to mingle with ladies as he always did, but he had found his way back to her side. They drank and talked, laughing the night away in the packed bar. She had discreetly admired his well built body and handsome features, just like she had as an initiate. It all got kind of fuzzy after they left the bar, but there was definitely a moment when her back was pressed against a wall and his mouth was on hers, his tongue impatiently prodding at her lips.

She carefully rolled over and stared at Axel's sleeping features. She couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be fucking happening. If Clint ever found out, Axel would be dead. Moments from the night previous kept popping into her mind and she couldn't help but start to feel aroused as she remembered his sweaty skin pressed against her own as he moved inside of her. She hadn't slept with anyone for a couple of months with how busy leadership training kept her. She glanced at the clock and nearly screamed. She was supposed to be in meeting with Max, Eric, Clint, and Four in 5 minutes.

She cautiously removed herself from his bed, quietly and quickly finding her clothing.

What the fuck happened to my panties? She looked around and couldn't find them so she just pulled on the rest of her clothes. She glanced at Axel to make sure he wasn't going to wake up before tiptoeing out of his room and out his front door. She sprinted through the compound and to the meeting room in less than 2 minutes, which had to be a record. She caught her breath in the hallway before opening the door and strolling in.

She was 5 minutes late. Max looked slightly annoyed and so did Four, while Eric looked amused and Clint looked pissed. Mercy went to walk past Clint to sit farther away from the grump, but he caught her arm and pulled her down into the seat beside him.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer your phone?" He whispered angrily.

Motherfucker, please tell me I didn't leave my phone at Axel's.Her mind screamed as she checked her pockets, but she made sure to look nonchalant and unconcerned.

"I just fucking woke up and I forgot my phone in my apartment." She whispered back, trying to sound angry so he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but leant back in his chair and turned his attention to Max's talking. Mercy crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as she listened to Max's words about the upgrades they were getting in the infirmary. Why did she have to come to this anyway? Max was probably trying to give her some experience. She stretched when the meeting was over 30 minutes later and groaned when her back cracked.

Mercy spent the rest of her day doing paperwork and working out, making sure to avoid any place Axel frequented because she still wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. Hell, she didn't even know what to fucking think about what happened other than it was fucking amazing.

Someone knocked on her office door and she looked up from over her papers just as the door opened and her friend, Bree, entered. Bree was 5th in their initiation and she picked to work at the tattoo parlor. Tori and her became friends quickly and Bree was really talented with a needle and ink so she was a popular artist. Bree was Mercy's best friend whom she hasn't seen too much since starting training to become a leader.

" How has your day been?" Bree asked as she shut the door behind her and sat in the chair in front of Mercy's desk.

"Bree if I tell you something you have to promise to keep your mouth shut." Mercy said, seriously.

"I promise." Bree replied easily and Mercy knew she wasn't lying.

"I woke up in Axel's bed this morning, naked." Bree's eyes widened at Mercy's blunt statement.

"So you guys had sex?" Bree questioned.

Mercy nodded and bit her lip at the flashes of memory from last night.

"So what's going to happen now? Did he say anything?" Bree pushed.

"I was late for my meeting this morning so I left while he was asleep and I've been busy." Mercy said.

"You're avoiding him." Bree stated and Mercy's face twisted into a glare.

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not." They argued back and forth.

"I have an appointment, but you are going to talk to him Mercy." Bree told her sternly and Mercy nodded to make her leave.

She was going to avoid him for as long as she wanted. She didn't need her phone for anything right now so there was no use in going to his apartment to ask for it back. She locked up her office and quickly made her way to her apartment for the night. It was 8:30 pm so she hopped into the shower and rinsed all the sweat and dirt off. She pulled on a black loose shirt and basic underwear underneath tight black cotton shorts. Mercy practically tore apart her apartment looking for her phone even though she knew she had it last night. After an hour she finally accepted that she had to knock on Axel's door. She slipped out of her apartment and walked to the end of the hallway where Axel's apartment was. She wasn't fucking afraid to do this. She pounded her fist on his door and not even 20 seconds later he opened it. He smirked down at her as he leant against his doorframe, crossing his arms over his bare chest and letting his eyes wander down her body as he usually did when Clint wasn't around.

"I think I left my phone here." Mercy said and she watched as his eyebrows furrowed.

"When did you do that?" He asked, confused.

"Last night." She replied.

"What happened last night?" He looked really confused now.

Mercy's anger flared and she shoved his chest, making him stumble back far enough that she could enter his apartment and slam the door shut behind her.

"You're a real fucking asshole, you know that?" Mercy jabbed her finger into his hairy chest as she growled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He snapped at her and she felt her eyes pricking with tears.

Did he really just have sex with her because he was drunk? Was she so ugly he had to get blackout drunk to even fucking approach her? Was she really that forgettable? She didn't need this shit, she didn't need her fucking phone either. Her eyes started to burn from the unshed tears and she knew she had to get out of there, she couldn't let Axel see her cry.

"Never talk to me again." Mercy wanted to yell, but it came out a quiet whisper in the silence of his apartment.

She turned to leave as the tears started to leave her eyes, but he caught her wrist in a strong grip.

"Mercy I—" Axel tried to say something, but she didn't want to hear it.

She slammed the palm of her free hand into his shoulder as hard as she could and he stumbled back, letting go of her in the process. She could feel the tears running down her face and he moved back towards her, but she was out of there in a flash. She ran down the hallway after slamming his door shut behind her and making it to her own apartment. Once inside her back hit the door and she slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. The dam burst and the tears came out in full force, but she didn't make a sound. She cried silently for who knows how long before she fell asleep against the cold metal.

Mercy awoke in the middle of the night with a neck cramp and a back ache from the position she had fallen asleep in. She was glad that the next two days were off days and that she didn't have anything planned because she couldn't deal with anyone's shit. She slowly got off the hardwood floor and groggily shuffled to her bedroom where she fell asleep almost instantly after falling in bed and curling into a blanket.

The pounding on her door at 1:00 pm is what woke her and she groaned, curling back into her blankets. They could fuck off. She realized after a minute that it was Clint after he let himself in and stomped his way through her living space until he was in her bedroom doorway.

"Get the fuck out of bed! Its fucking 1:00 pm!" Clint yelled at her and even though she would usually not be too bothered with something like this, but today she couldn't handle it.

"It's my fucking day off, get the fuck out of my apartment Clint!" She snapped at him angrily and he took a step back.

"Mercy what is wrong?" He asked and only then did she realize she was crying again.

"Clint just leave me alone." She whispered into the blanket and this just seemed to annoy and concern him more.

"What the fuck is making you cry?" Clint demanded and she could only shake her head at him.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any answers from her, he stalked out of the apartment, furious. She curled up into a little ball and she tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. Why was she fucking crying so much? She knew the kind of guy Axel was, but she had always liked him and they were good friends.


	2. Chapter Two

Axel brought her her phone a week later after finding it somewhere in his room. He had knocked on the door and she had answered with a glare plastered on her face.

"Can I come in?" He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest and slowly shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mercy said softly.

"Listen to me Mercy I have to talk to you and I'd rather not have this conversation in the fucking hallway." Axel growled lowly.

"You made it pretty clear that there wasn't anything to talk about!" Mercy whispered harshly.

His eyes sharpened with anger and he pushed past her and into her apartment. She grumbled as she shut the door and turned back to him.

"Of course there are things to talk about!" Axel exclaimed.

"Just do what you came here to do and get out." Mercy pleaded weakly.

"I found your phone." He held her phone out.

She went to grab her phone but he caught her wrist and tugged her forward so that she fell against his chest. She looked up to swear at him, but he silenced her with his lips. His arms kept her against him and she weakly tried to push him off, both of them knowing full well that she could shove him away easily if she wanted to. Finally she relented and kissed back and she could feel some of the tension leave his body. She jumped in his arms at a sudden ringing and she realized that it was her phone. She snatched it out of Axel's hand and disentangled herself from his arms to answer the call without looking to see who it was.

"You found your phone?" Clint's voice sounded in her ear.

"Yeah." She replied, breathless.

"I'm coming over in 2 minutes with some fucking movies so you better have some popcorn popped when I get there, and not the microwavable shit!" He shouted the last part into the phone before he hung up.

"Get out!" Mercy shoved Axel toward the door as she urgently said this.

"Who was on the phone?" Axel asked casually, an amused smirk on his lips.

"It was Clint and he's going to be here in 2 fucking minutes, so get your ass out of here!" Mercy opened the door and shoved him towards the hallway.

"Before I go I just want to tell you I also found these." He held up her panties and when she went to snatch them away he shoved them into his back pocket and said, "And I'm keeping them."

She flipped him off as she slammed the door in his face. She ran to the kitchen and immediately started making popcorn on the stove so Clint wouldn't whine. While it was popping, she changed into pajamas and brought her blankets and pillows out to the living room. She prepared a section of the couch for her and the other part for Clint knowing he would steal all her blankets if she didn't share. Clint let himself in 5 minutes later as she was taking the popcorn off the stove and pouring it into two large bowls before she buttered and salted the hot kernels.

"You look happier." Clint commented as he popped a movie in and adjusted the volume of her TV.

She didn't reply and he watched as she avoided eye contact and sat down on the couch with their popcorn.

"Are you going to tell me what was bothering you for this past week and why you were crying that day?" Clint pressed as she handed him his bowl.

"No." She stared at the previews on the screen.

"Was it because of a guy?" He asked and knew by the flex in her jaw muscle that he was spot on.

"Did he do something to you? Who the fuck was it?" Clint growled and she swatted the back off his head.

"Fucking drop it, Clint. Either shut up and watch the movie or get the hell out." She snapped at him and he looked ready to argue but ultimately decided to drop it.

For some reason Mercy was shoveling down popcorn faster than she normally did and Clint was observing her with an amused expression.

"When the hell did you start to like popcorn so much?" Clint asked at the end of the movie when her bowl was empty and his was still half full.

"I just have a craving for it right now." She shrugged.


	3. Chapter Threeeeeeeee :3

Mercy's life had been utterly hectic for the past 3 weeks. Max had been giving her a shit ton of paperwork and forms to fill out and she literally had not had any personal time because he wanted everything filled out by the end of that week. By the time she finished the goal amount she had set for the day she was fucking exhausted so she went straight home and to bed. Axel and her had stolen a few kisses here and there, but Mercy was still confused about exactly what was going on between them. He was acting so different around her, and their friends were always questioning him about why he wasn't always talking about the ladies like he normally did. He would shrug off their questions and go back to eating. Their friends were also commenting about Mercy's sudden appetite. Usually she didn't have a large meal, but that had changed recently.

Friday she was munching on some pretzels as she finished the last of Max's forms two days early. She sighed in relief and exhaustion as she filled out the last part of a document. She grabbed one of the huge stacks and kicked open Max's slightly ajar door before slamming the stack down on his desk and going back to bring in another of 5 other stacks. Max and the other leaders had gone down to dinner and when she told him she would join them after finishing the last form he left his door open for her. It wasn't even 6:00 pm and she was dog tired. Why the fuck was she already tired? Sure she had been working since 7:00 am but this was just getting ridiculous. She was always tired even though she had been sitting on her ass for days.

She made her way to the cafeteria and immediately spotted her table. Max, Clint, Eric, Axel, Rae, Dustin, Cooper, Tori, Maddie, and Bree were currently occupying the seats. She sat down in between Bree and Axel, closer to Axel and Bree smirked at her. She flipped her off and they both laughed.

"Everything is on your desk Max." Mercy mumbled as she laid her head down in her arms.

"You can have the next two days off because you finished early." He smiled at her and she wearily smiled back.

"You getting sick or something Mercy?" Cooper asked and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Why would you ask that?" She managed to keep her eyes open as she asked him.

"We've all noticed how tired you've been lately and yeah you've been working your ass off with that paperwork, but this doesn't seem normal." Cooper replied.

Was she getting sick? She thought this wasn't really normal, but she had been feeling somewhat okay other than throwing up a few times this past week, she assumed it was stress. She wasn't going to tell them all this though and make them worry.

"I haven't been getting much sleep." She lied and apparently in her exhausted state she didn't do too well because they all looked skeptical.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rae asked.

Mercy opened her mouth to reply that she was fine when she caught a whiff of a hamburger as somebody walked by their table. She snapped her mouth shut as her stomach rolled violently and she slapped a hand over her mouth as she abruptly stood and ran to the nearest trashcan. She vomited into the trashcan and she felt somebody pull back her hair as she did. After she was finished violently expelling the contents of her stomach, her whole body shook and she didn't dare let go of the trash in fear of her legs giving out.

"Let's go to the infirmary, Mercy." Bree said as she released her hair, but Mercy shook her head.

She didn't need to go it was just an upset stomach, she reasoned with herself. A strong hand landed on her shoulder and she looked back to see Max standing there.

"I'll take her." Max said and Bree nodded before returning to their friends.

Mercy didn't argue as Max put an arm around her waist to support her on her shaky legs. Axel and her brother along with her friends looked concerned as her and Max left, but when she looked at Max he looked slightly angry. She was extremely confused as to why until they were far from the cafeteria.

"Any chance you're pregnant?" Max asked lowly and she went to laugh before his question hit her like a sucker punch.

It made total sense now. This couldn't be fucking happening. She had her period last month and she's only slept with Axel once since then. He probably didn't wear a fucking condom since they were both drunk. Her legs nearly gave out from underneath her at the realization that she was most likely pregnant and Max's arm around her waist tightened to keep her up.

"I could have caught a stomach flu or something." Mercy said, trying weakly to deny the truth.

"We won't know for sure until we get you to the infirmary." Max replied, but she saw the look in his eyes.

He was sure she was pregnant and he looked at her more softly than before, although they still held some anger but she could tell it was not directed at her. They arrived at the infirmary a couple minutes later and her legs had stabilized to the point that Max let go of her, but stayed near. Max caught Will by his arm as he passed. Mercy was pretty good friends with Will and the rest of his group including Tris, Four, Uriah, Christina, etc. During a brief and quiet conversation with Max off to the side Will glanced at her with wide eyes before nodding and going into a supply closet.

Max walked her over to a door on the left side of the room and they walked in. It was a small room with a bed and a few machines. Max sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and Mercy sat on the bed. Mercy was completely comfortable with Max being there since he was like a father to her and her brother. Will came in a minute later and asked her a few questions.

"When's the last time you had your period?"

"Last month."

"When is the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?"

"4 weeks ago."

"What symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"I've been throwing up for a couple of days, exhausted for weeks, and my appetite has increased."

"Alright, Mercy, I'm just going to draw some blood and we're going to do a quick ultrasound." Will said before taking some of her blood and leaving the room for a moment.

When he returned he had Mercy lay back and pull up her shirt enough to expose her stomach. He turned on one of the machines and a monitor before putting a cool gel on her stomach. He put a sort of wand on her stomach and moved it around. Max sat forward in his chair as an image appeared on the monitor. She couldn't see anything right away, but then Will pointed out a little circle, obviously it's too early to actually see anything that resembles a baby.

"It looks like you're around 4 weeks pregnant, Mercy." Will said with a small cheerful smile, but she didn't know what to think.

Will gave her a towel to wipe the gel off before telling her to come back in 2 weeks and leaving, but she just sat there. She was going to have a baby, Axel's baby.

"Who?" Max snapped at her, obviously trying to reign in his anger.

She only shook her head and hopped off the bed. She needed to be alone. Max was still talking to Will so she left. Mercy made it up to her apartment quickly and shut her door behind her. She changed the code for her door, even though she knew they could look it up. She went and covered up the areas where she knew the emergency cameras were. She had made a little hideout in her apartment when she first moved in. She grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before putting on pajama pants and some fluffy socks. Then she went to her kitchen and opened one of the small cupboard doors. Inside there was a large space with some pillows and a bunch of blankets. Nobody knew about this spot, not even her brother. She crawled in and pulled the door shut, locking it, then laid down on the foam pad she had rolled out with a fluffy blanket on top. As she laid there she rested a hand on her stomach. She had something, someone, growing inside of her. She was scared, more scared than she had been when that bear had attacked and left the scars on her forearm. She didn't know how Axel was going to react, if he would be ready for something like this. She cried silently, mostly from the shock of it all, and drew the blankets over her. She felt a vibration and remembered she had her phone in her back pocket. She pulled it out after a moment of struggling and saw Clint was calling. She denied his call and turned her phone on silent so they couldn't use sound to locate her. She saw a text pop up on her phone.

Bree

Where are you? Max is looking for you and Clint is on a war path down to the infirmary to find out what's wrong with you.

Mercy

I just want to be alone right now.

Bree

Are you okay?

Mercy put away her phone without responding. She wasn't okay, she was pregnant and the only person she wanted to be around couldn't come over to her place without being fucking suspicious. She just wanted Axel to hold her, to tell her everything wasn't going to be okay but that they would make it through, together. Knowing that that was a fairy tale she started crying again and fell asleep.

Mercy was woken up probably 20 minutes later by pounding on her door. She could tell who it was by how loud they were being, fucking Clint had no manners sometimes.

"Mercy I know you're fucking in there and I know what you changed your code to." Clint shouted and after a minute her door opened.

Mercy glared at the direction his footsteps came from as he walked through her apartment. She listened as he entered her bedroom, bathroom, and guestroom.

"Mercy?" Clint asked into the emptiness of her apartment.

She wished he would leave. She pulled out her phone and opened her texting.

Mercy

Just leave already, I just want to be by myself.

She heard his notification sound and a couple of seconds later he spoke.

"Mercy, I know." He said, angrily.

Her jaw tightened at his words. How the fuck did he find out?

"Eric and I went down to the infirmary and Will wouldn't tell us anything, so Eric used his leader status to get your file. How the fuck did you get pregnant, Mercy?" Clint's voice sounded closer and she assumed he sat down at the kitchen counter.

Mercy

I had sex.

Clint growled lowly before saying, "No fucking shit you had sex! What I want to know is with who so I can fucking kill them." His voice was sharp and she couldn't help but wince because she knew he meant it.

Mercy

I can have a relationship with whomever I want. I don't threaten to kill Eric and you guys have sex all the time!

"You know it's fucking different, Mercy! You were just crying because of him!" Clint's hand came down on the counter, hard.

She nearly gave away her position when she jumped at the loud, angry noise. She didn't respond to his words and she heard his aggravated sigh before she heard him stalk out of her apartment. She set down her phone and laid there, just thinking for a couple of minutes. Her phone screen lit up in the darkness and she glumly looked at a message from Bree.

Bree

Mercy I fucked up.

Mercy

What do you mean?

Mercy's heart started to race.

Bree

Clint came and talked to me while I was preparing for an appointment and he acted so calm. He made it sound like he knew you and Axel had a thing going on so I let his name slip. He took off madder than hell, heading toward the cafeteria.

Mercy was out of her hiding place in seconds and sprinting through the dark hallways. This was not good, not fucking good at all. She could hear shouting and the sound of a full on brawl happening as she quickly approached the cafeteria doors. She burst through them and her eyes went wide at the scene before her. It reminded her of the time when she was an initiate and Clint and Axel got into a fight, but this was worse. Clint was holding nothing back and neither was Axel as they punched and tried to kill each other. Clint was hitting Axel in the stomach over and over until Axel managed to punch him in the jaw so hard Clint stumbled back, then they were at it again. Max was trying to get in between them while Cooper, Eric, Dustin, Four, and Zeke attempted to restrain them. Mercy did the only thing she could think of doing. She bolted in between them when the next opportunity presented itself. One hand pushed on Clint's chest as the other pushed on Axel's and they stopped immediately once she was in the way. There chests heaved as they huffed angry breaths.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Axel shouted.

"You fucked my sister and got her pregnant!" Clint yelled back into the quiet and packed cafeteria, it fucking echoed.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't believe Clint had literally just announced to the entire fucking faction that she was pregnant. She felt Axel's whole body tense up as he froze.

"You're pregnant?" Axel's voice came out in a whisper as he pulled her closer, away from Clint.

"Yes." Was all she could say in reply as tears started to fall down her face.

His hand cupped her face and his thumb brushed away a tear as it fell. He slowly leant down and kissed her lips softly. She could taste the metallic taste of his blood during their kiss, but she couldn't care less. Everything she wanted him to say and do earlier he was doing right now. He held her against him as he kissed her and his kiss said it all, it assured her that he would be there and that they would get through this. Mercy wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"I suggest you all find something else interesting in the next 5 seconds!" Eric snapped loudly in the cafeteria and people scrambled to either leave or return to their meal.

Mercy smiled against Axel's mouth before removing herself from him. She looked at her brother whose eyes had softened after watching his sister and Axel, even though it was disgusting. Mercy's eyes had done quite the opposite. She marched over to Clint and slapped the backside of his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How was killing the father of my child going to help? And did you honestly have to tell the whole fucking faction?" Mercy whisper screamed at Clint and she could hear Eric chuckling quietly.

"I may have acted a little rashly." Clint replied and Mercy scoffed, causing Clint to cross his arms over his chest and raise a brow.

"You are the biggest drama queen I know." Mercy said making Clint growl and Eric laugh harder.

Clint brought her into a side hug and ended up putting her in a headlock and noogying her. She elbowed him in his already sore ribs and he let go of her with a groan. Everyone sat back down at the table once they were sure Clint and Axel weren't going to lunge for each other, except for Max who motioned for Axel to follow him. Max looked as ready to kill Axel as Clint had, his eyes shone with protectiveness. They left and Mercy sat down at the table between Cooper and Eric. If she was exhausted before she didn't know how to classify her level of fatigue now. She didn't even realize that she had rested her head on Eric's shoulder until he shifted. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile which she returned easily.

"So when did you and Axel happen?" Maddie asked, drawing her attention.

"4 weeks ago." Mercy replied whilst fighting to keep her eyelids open.

"How far along are you?" Tori questioned.

"4 weeks." Mercy laughed lightly.

"Where were you hiding in your apartment?" Clint changed the subject.

"I'll never tell." Mercy replied truthfully, it was her hide out.

"It was smart of you to cover the emergency cameras before hiding." Eric commented.

"Thank you." Mercy grinned, tiredly.

They went back to conversing as they normally did, but Mercy was unable to keep her eyes open. They drifted shut and she fell asleep on Eric's left side.

Mercy faintly remembered being picked up and carried through the halls leading up to the apartments. She watched through bleary eyes as they passed her apartment and continued on down to Axel's. That must've been who was carrying her. She shivered as cold air hit her face. Axel quickly opened his door before entering and closing the door with his boot. He carried her down the hall and laid her on his comfortable bed. She pried her eyes open just enough to watch as Axel stripped all his clothes and went to his bathroom, he was really well built and defined. Her eyes closed once again as she heard the shower start and she quickly fell asleep once more.

Axel came out of the bathroom and smiled at the sleeping figure in his bed. Since the moment he first saw her in the cafeteria while she was an initiate he had liked her. Now he was quite sure he loved her. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her had become so strong, but he knew they were there. He remembered how his heart squeezed in his chest when he saw the tears falling down her face as Clint yelled she was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child and he found himself grinning at the thought. He pulled on his boxers before crawling into bed and pulling Mercy to him. He covered them with his large, soft blanket and put his hand on her stomach before falling asleep.

The clock read 7:42 am when Mercy woke up. Axel's hand was laying on her stomach and she smiled. She felt him pressing into her from behind and she bit her lip as she felt his morning wood on her lower back. She slowly turned in his arms and saw he was still sleeping. She watched his face as she slid her hand down his abs and into his boxers. His brows furrowed and his lips parted as she slowly stroked him. He moaned lowly and his breaths came out in soft pants as she stroked him faster.

"Mercy." He moaned her name and his eyes cracked open to watch her.

She could tell by the way his hips bucked that he was getting close. He growled and pinned her underneath of him. She arched her back up and rubbed her clothed core against his erect manhood, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

Axel sat back as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, taking her shirt with it to expose her bare chest. She watched his pupils blow out with desire and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear. With a swift jerk he had her laying on his bed naked, black hair splayed across his pillows. She stared up at him with her pale green eyes and her chest heaved with arousal. His whiskey eyes slowly traveled up her body until they locked with hers.

"Beautiful." Axel mumbled quietly and Mercy almost didn't hear him.

Her face flushed crimson and he chuckled quietly as he leant down and captured her lips with his. Her legs fell apart and he nestled himself between her thighs as he kissed the everloving fuck out of her. He sheathed himself in her slick heat with one quick thrust and she gasped while he moaned. Mercy's head fell back into the black cotton pillows as he started pumping in and out. His lips and teeth attacked her neck and pleasure coursed through her entire body. Axel grunted as she rolled her hips to meet every thrust and they sped up. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled his head away from her neck only to kiss him hard.

"Axel!" Mercy moaned his name loudly as she came.

Axel sat back on his haunches and pulled Mercy up with him. Her arms wound around his neck and she moved up and down on his length while kissing him passionately. He gripped her hips hard and pulled her down onto his manhood one last time before he emptied himself inside of her with a guttural moan.

They stayed like that until they caught their breath and Mercy slowly slid off of his softening member. She needed a shower. Axel laid back and watched Mercy walk to the bathroom connected to the bedroom on shaky legs with a smirk pulling at his lips. Mercy turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray. She let the water hit her face and then her hair. Her legs were still a little shaky so she braced her hands against the cool tiles. She grinned to herself as the water cascaded down her back. She couldn't believe that her fairytale thoughts from earlier had come true. She fucking loved that man . . . she loved him . . . holy shit she fucking loved him. She was a little terrified at the realization and she took her time cleaning up. She walked out of the bathroom after 20 minutes and slipped on her underwear from last night, but the rest of her clothes didn't smell too fresh so she raided Axel's closet for something to wear. She pulled on an oversized and really comfy hoodie that stopped mid thigh. She decided that was good enough so she ventured out of the bedroom. Axel was standing at the stove all dressed for the day. He looked at her over his shoulder and she pushed her lip out in a pout, she didn't want him to go to work. She watched his head whip back to the stove and heard the click of the burner being turned off before he turned around fully and watched as she approached him.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in my sweatshirt." He whispered against her lips before laying a gentle kiss upon them.

"So sexy you'll blow off all your leader duties to our beloved faction?" She teasingly replied.

"You know I would love to do that, but Max would want to kill me even more than he already does." Axel kissed her again and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'm gonna go back to my apartment." She said against his chest.

"We'll eat breakfast and then I'll walk you there on my way out." He stated.

"Okay." She relented as she ran her hands up and down his hairy chest.

They ate breakfast and Axel insisted she put on her old sleeping pants for the walk to her apartment even though it was like two doors down. She did and when they got to her door she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss, which turned into more kisses and even more until they were making out in the hallway and her back was against the door.

"Axel we have a meeting to get to." Cooper's voice startled them both and they pulled apart.

Eric, Dustin, Cooper, and Maddie were all standing in the hallway looking at them. Axel cleared his throat and stepped back from her, leaving her breathless and leaning against the door.

"I'll come by at lunch." He whispered and kissed the top of her head before walking away with the others.

She sighed as she lazily punched her code in for her door. She shut the cupboard door to her hideout and yawned as she walked to her bedroom. She grabbed some blankets and a couple of pillows before walking into the living room. Depositing her bedding on the couch, she made a bed and flipped on the TV before laying down. She had just woken up a bit ago but her body told her it was nap time. She couldn't fight the force weighing down her eyelids and she fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of rummaging in her kitchen and when she rolled over she saw Axel making what she assumed was lunch. Seeing him in her kitchen felt so right and she couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips. Axel glanced over his shoulder and a smile lit up his face and amber eyes. She sat up as he made his way over with two sandwiches and sat down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. They ate and watched TV, but when Mercy finished she looked up at Axel's face as he continued to eat and watch. She could see the faint stubble on his jaw from not shaving and the dimples on his cheeks from him smiling at something on the TV. Mercy was overwhelmed with her feelings for Axel at that moment and nothing could stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"I love you." She blurted out.

Axel froze and his head slowly moved to look down at her. She saw him swallow the remaining food in his mouth while his eyes searched her face. She meant it and even though it was not an intentional admission she would not take it back.

"I love you, too, both of you." He said seriously after a moment and she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.


	4. The End Woop

She never thought her stomach could look this huge, but she'd never thought about being pregnant and almost 9 months: 8 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days to be exact. Mercy awoke from a sharp pain and she gasped into the empty bedroom. Axel had left earlier for a meeting that she was excused from. Another contraction hit not even 5 minutes later and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She slowly slid off the bed and stood on shaky legs.

"Fuck!" She let out a strangled cry as her abdomen twisted even more painfully than what woke her.

As she turned back to her and Axel's bed to look for her phone she noticed the wet sheets from where she was laying. She started to panic as she realized her water had broke sometime during the night and neither of them had noticed. Her eyes darted around, desperately searching for her phone because she wouldn't be able to make it down the stairs and everyone on her floor was at that fucking meeting.

" What the fuck?" She cursed when she couldn't find it, before remembering she had had it in the living room last night.

She used the wall for support as another contraction hit her and she made it to the couch where her phone sat on the cushions. Her fingers shook as she dialed Axel's number, listening to her own heavy breaths as the phone rang. He didn't answer.

" Motherfucker!" She cried out as the strongest contraction yet brought her to her knees.

She got up unsteadily and dialed his number again he better fucking pick up.

" I can't talk right now, Mercy." He sounded annoyed as he answered in a whisper.

"Don't fucking talk then and get your ass up here so you can take me to the infirmary." She growled and bit back a groan.

"Is something wrong? Holy fuck it's happening, isn't it?" His voice rose in panic and Mercy rolled her eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Yes, it's happening. Now hurry the fuck up!" She hung up, frustrated that it was becoming harder to talk.

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a meeting!" Max shouted as Axel took off like a madman out of his swivel chair.

He didn't bother to reply.

In less than five minutes Axel was running down the hallway of the leader's apartments. He burst through the door to their apartment, eyes searching for Mercy. He immediately spotted her next to the couch, her face twisted with pain. He ran over to her and scooped her into his arms.

"Took you long enough." She managed to say between clenched teeth.

"I came as fast as I could." He replied hurriedly, already sprinting through the dimly lit corridors.

Mercy buried her face in the crook of his neck, he felt more than heard her muffled groans and heavy breathes. Their situation attracted more attention than he would have liked as he ran down the hallways near the infirmary. He growled and snapped at any dumbass that was in the way until eventually they arrived. Axel found Will, who immediately understood what was happening by Mercy's pained expression as he held her and his look of panic.

"Here." Will pointed to an open bed and Axel promptly laid her in it.

A nurse cut off Mercy's pants and then everything started happening. He nearly passed out at the sight of the head crowning. It was a long couple of hours of Mercy practically crushing his hand with her death grip, Will and the nurses telling Mercy when to push and do breathing exercises, and just when it seemed as though it would never end, he heard the cries. Will stood and in his arms was their baby.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" Will asked, a nod being Axel's reply.

A nurse gave him a pair of surgical scissors, and he promptly cut through the cord. In just seconds he was holding their son, his son. He still couldn't fucking believe he helped make this little person, this little person covered in disgusting birth shit.

"Even covered in all this shit, you're one handsome little guy. I think he takes after me the most, Mercy. Just look at how strong these arms are!" Axel exclaimed, looking in amazement at their child.

"I would look if I could see him, you fucking dolt!" Mercy said, exasperated, but there was no malice in her words.

He grinned and brought their son over, watching with awe as a small hand wrapped around his finger. Tears start to blur his vision as he lightly caresses the blond hairs on top of his sons round head.

"Are you. . .crying?" Mercy questioned, her voice barely hiding her amusement.

". . . shut up!"

Mercy smiles and tugs him down by his shirt collar for a quick peck on his lips. Axel took a step back and watched Mercy cradle their boy in her arms. She looked down at him with such love and protectiveness that Axel found himself tearing up again.

"What are we going to na- are you crying again?" She looked up at him.

"Why aren't you crying? I mean, fucking hell, that little alien just came out of your vagina!" Bree screeched as she came into the infirmary and, apparently, their conversation.

"Oh my, just shut up! I'm too exhausted to cry!" Mercy laughed, and Axel couldn't help but join in.

"Okay, so what's his name gonna be, it's time to decide people!" Bree commanded, taking over the situation.

"I was thinking Axel Jr." Axel immediately answered, grinning at Mercy and Bree who just looked back at him as if he was a moron.

"Yeah, let's just name him wheel while we're at it, no to Axel Jr., next!" Bree vetoed Axel's idea immediately.

"What about Angus?" Mercy suggested, grinning down at their bubbly baby boy.

"I like it, it's strong, it's unique, it's perfect!" Bree clapped her hands together in excitement and Axel just stood in his place, still pouting about the Axel Jr. thing.

"Last time I checked, your penis did not create this child, Bree, so I have more say in this than you do!" Axel butted in.

"Babe, what about the name Angus? Do you like it?" Mercy asked him, smiling at him the whole time with a look in her eye that said 'you're an idiot, but you're my idiot'.

"Yes, I do like that name, it's perfect." Axel looked pointedly at Bree as he said this and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

Will came back a few minutes later and took Angus to get weighed and measured, and Axel tagged along.

10 pounds and 3 ounces in weight. 21.63 inches in length. Axel was so proud of his big boy. Next Will showed Axel and Mercy how to bathe Angus and he cleaned all the stuff off of him. Bree left to get Clint and everyone and to give Axel and Mercy some privacy as Mercy breast fed. Mercy figures Bree made a couple of pit stops because it was an hour before the doors to the infirmary burst open, which meant she was long done breastfeeding, thank god.

"Oh my fucking god!" Clint practically screamed, his voice jumping up a couple octaves, and Mercy sat there, eyes wide at the most girly scream she'd ever heard that was emitted from her brother.

"Let me hold him!" He pranced over, all the leaders and their friends from the meeting following close behind and watching this display with amusement.

"Clint, stop screaming, you're scaring him!" Mercy scolded, scowling at her oversized beast of a brother.

"Gimme," Clint said, reaching down towards his nephew, and ignoring his sister's glare.

"Clint," Eric said, his tone chastising his boyfriend, causing Clint to straighten and look down at his sister with big dark green eyes.

"Sorry, sis, I just wanna see him." Clint pouted.

"His name is Angus and if you're going to hold him you need to support his head like this," Mercy showed Clint and he took Angus in his tattooed arms.

Eric wrapped his arms around Clint's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, looking down at Angus. Max came over to Axel and clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"I hope you got a good night's rest last night, because you're not going to be getting any anytime soon." Max laughed and Axel groaned.

"Congratulations, you're a dad now, I can't wait to see the beer belly you're gonna get." Dustin said, an amused twinkle in his eye.

Axel opened his mouth to reply, but then Clint spoke loudly and made him lose his train of thought.

"Hey, Mercy?" Clint spoke.

"Yes, Clint?" Mercy sighed, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I'm stealing your baby, bye." He tried to turn but Eric stopped him and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow!" Clint whined and Eric rolled his eyes.

"I think that's enough baby time for you." Eric looked at him expectantly until Clint handed Angus over.

Eric seemed to immediately take to Angus once he held him, even making little faces at Angus and making the newborn laugh, a sound that seemed to melt all hearts in the room. Then there was a sound followed up a stench that had Eric handing Angus quickly to Axel. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and practically shoved each other out of the way to get out of the infirmary before the booger's stink bomb was unleashed.

Mercy laughed and Max was the last one out of the infirmary, saying a few words as he left, "Hope you get used to the smell quickly, good luck!"

Luck. Axel didn't need luck. . . at least that's what Axel thought until he laid Angus down and started gagging and coughing.

It was gonna be a long 16 years with this one, Axel already knew, but he couldn't think of any other way to spend those 16 years. He was more than content with the two loves of his life: Mercy and Angus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's how it ends woop


End file.
